Not Fat
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, Sirius is convinced he is fat. Can Remus, our friendly neighbourhood werewolf, prove him otherwise? SLASH.
1. Part 1: The Sonnet

**

* * *

**

Not Fat

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sirius is convinced he is fat. Can Remus, our beloved werewolf, prove him otherwise?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not, nor ever will, own the characters of Harry Potter. This fic is for enjoyment purposes only, not to exploit J.K.Rowling. Do not sue me.**

**A/N: This is a two part, and I promise the second part will be longer. Hope you enjoy this, just a little Remus/Sirius because I, personally, am obsessed with those two. **

* * *

**Part 1: The Sonnet**

* * *

"Sirius, please come away from the mirror?" 

Sirius Black, most sought-after boy in Gryffindor, (by both the male and female populations of Hogwarts, I might add), was currently standing in front of the mirror next to his bed, staring at his exposed chest and back.

Why, you may ask?

Because our dear Sirius had just last night decided, once again, to sneak into the Girls Dormitories, and listen to their conversations.

The fact of the matter was that Sirius was gay, and _loved_ girl talk. He would actively engage in it, in fact, at any chance he got. But Sirius couldn't very well just walk into the Girls Dormitories when he had an irking for some bitching and demoralizing womanly conversation, so he did the next best thing; he listened to it.

And last night, after hearing that his best friend's girlfriend, that being James Potter's girlfriend, Lily, was having a get together for all the girls in Gryffindor to have a 'slumber party' of sorts, Sirius knew he had to listen in. Who knows? Perhaps they would discuss a few of the issues that Sirius wondered about himself. Namely: 'Where is my dream man?' And 'Why the hell is he taking so long?'

Unfortunately for our dear Sirius though, another conversation of theirs had stuck in his head. The dreaded, degrading, all-too-common conversation every girl, and quite rightly every gay man, must 'discuss' at some point in time with their friends: 'Do you think I am fat?'

Indeed, our poor Sirius became victim to one such conversation just the night before, and after hearing every girl in Gryffindor discredit themselves and belittle their bodies, the question stuck in Sirius's head; 'Am I fat?'

And so, to put a long story short, that is why Sirius currently stood in front of his mirror, scrutinizing his body, and pointing out every flaw to me, one of his best friends, Remus Lupin.

And what am I to do? I, when I am already so _infatuated _with the boy in front of me that I myself cannot tear my eyes away from him? As he stands, half-naked, in front of his mirror.

What am I to say? When he demeans himself, with that alluring body, so tanned and muscular, yet so slim and tall. To me, he is, and always will be; the picture of perfection.

And before you ask, yes, I am aware I am in love with the boy. I have known this for quite some time. Beit ever since third year when he tenderly pecked me on the cheek in congratulations the first time I flew a broomstick, and I felt shivers run up and down my spine; or the time in second year when we stayed up late on a school night just to talk about our selves, our family lives, and Sirius told me about the domestic abuse from his mother; or perhaps the time he first told me he was gay, and I felt special, because he had told no one else. Whenever it had started, it had only deepened with time.

I knew I was in love, because whenever he was around, I always felt special. No one else made me feel that way.

"Hold on, Moony," Sirius replied after a while, "I think I see some cellulite..."

I sighed, he never should have listened in on that conversation, he always came back from such occasions with something troubling him, even though this was a particularly bad topic, those girls were a bad influence on him.

"Sirius," I tell him gently, but sternly, "There is not an inch of cellulite on your entire body. Stop worrying about it."

"But wait... what's this?" Sirius says as he grabs onto his side, "_AHA!_" He suddenly cries and leaps towards me, too close.

"You can't tell me _THIS_ isn't cellulite!" He says, pointing to the left side of his lower back, which literally doesn't have a mark on it.

"I don't see anything there, Padfoot." I say, trying not to stare at the bulge just south of where he is pointing.

"Feel it!" He says, all to suggestively for my mind, "just _there_." He commands, pointing again.

_'Please don't make me...'_ I think to myself, _'I don't think I can bear it...'_

I do anyway, with a shaking hand, I reach forward and brush my fingers on the part of his back that he had pointed to, it is smooth and toned. Perfect. Like everything else about him.

"Padfoot, it feels per-" I stop myself in the nick of time, before I make a fool of myself, and reveal too much.

"It feels fine." I correct, he doesn't seem to notice the slip up. Then I quickly stand, and gather my books for the day's classes into my backpack. "Now can we please go to breakfast?"

He sighs dejectedly, "Fine. Let's go. Not that I _need_ any more food."

* * *

Down at breakfast, he doesn't make things any easier. 

He refuses to help himself to anything, so I begin to place things on his plate for him. He doesn't object.

That is, until I try to give him some bacon and he complains loudly; "Don't put that crap on my plate! I might as well inject the fat right into my hips!"

"What are you talking about?" I retort, "You_ love_ bacon!"

"Not any more." Sirius replies dramatically, "Anna Thompson said that there are calories-"

"Oh Please," In interrupt him with a rolling of the eyes, "Anna Thompson would tell you not to _breath_ to much because their are too many calories in the _air_." and finish with a firm 'plop' of bacon onto his plate.

He eats it, with a glare in my direction.

_'Oh, Padfoot, what will I do with you?'_ I think to myself, with a small smile.

* * *

After breakfast, we part our ways as we make for our first classes. Him with Transfigurations, me with Charms. 

As I step into my classroom full of all the other 6th grade Gryffindors and Slytherins, I sweep across the classroom, and settle into my normal seat, right next to James Potter.

We greet each other, and he begins to talk animatedly about Lily. Until our teacher arrives.

"All right, class!" The professor announces as he enters with a flourish, "Today we will discuss the many Pro's and Con's of performing your own healing charms..." Which starts him on a long and tedious speechthat will no doubt consume the entire lesson.

_'Thank lord,'_ I think, relieved, _'now I have some time to think.'_

I like to think by myself in Charms; it is often the time I think my most creative thoughts. Which usually involve Sirius, and exactly what I would do to him, given the chance. Cellulite and all.

And that is when it hits me, I should write a sonnet! It would let out my many bottled emotions, and relieve my troubled mind.

Its perfect, abso-tutly genius. I'll write a sonnet, a poem of sorts, expressing exactly how I feel about him. Of course, after it is written, it will be for my eyes only. Can't have word getting out that I like Sirius, not when he'd be sure to reject me openly. What with my boney figure and pasty skin, and the all-in-all terribly unattractive body I behold.

And so I set off, writing my sonnet, and expressing my feelings secretly.

And then, just as I finish putting the final flourishes to its page, James snatches it away from me with an all too loud; "What's this?"

"Give it back, James!" I yell, distraught, and immediately alarmed.

But all too late, it seems, as James already begins reading it, and suddenly looks back at me, wide eyed, with a gigantic grin plastered on his face. "What the hell, Remus?" He asks.

I'm terrified. What must he think? Horribly of me, that's for sure. But he seems calm... Peaceful... If not for his being a complete and utter bastard.

"Oh, I get it!" He says, now in a nothing louder than a whisper, "You like Sirius, don't you?"

I can't answer at first. I am speechless. And then when I find my voice, I cannot help its pleading. "You won't _tell_ anyone will you?"

He looks at me with mirth in his eyes; I know what he is thinking. "Oh, please Prongs," I ask, "Keep it a secret?"

He looks at me soberly, apparently he does not mean me poorly, but all the same he says; "I will keep it a secret," looking me in the eyes intensely as he finishes, "If you promise to give this to him."

He holds the parchment just out of my reach as he waits for his answer. I debate it in my mind, whether I should agree. He is sure to reject me, I reason. But if James where to spread this around... No, that would be much worse.

And so, as my brain screams:_ 'HELL NO! I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!'_ Instead, I say:

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. And if you want a happy ending, eg. Remus and Sirius come together, they kiss, they live happily ever after, etc, then you had better review! Otherwise, who knows? Perhaps Sirius will reject him? Who am I to say? Bwa ha ha! cue evil laugh.**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	2. Part 2: All James' Fault

* * *

**Not Fat**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sirius is convinced he is fat. Can Remus, our beloved werewolf, prove him otherwise?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not, nor ever will, own the characters of Harry Potter. This fic is for enjoyment purposes only, not to exploit J.K.Rowling. Do not sue me.**

**A/N: I know, I know. I said this would be a Two-Part, but in fact, it will now be a three-Part, sorry 'bout that. I also said that the second part will be longer, well its not. But its still good! Bit of Angst in this part. Dont forget to R&R.**

* * *

**Part 2: All James' Fault**

* * *

_**Remus' POV:**_

"Stupid James." I mutter to myself.

It is all James' fault that I have been so nervous all week.

First there was Charms on Monday, when James had found out about my 'Sonnet' that I wrote about Sirius, which was bad enough considering he somehow managed to convince me to give the 'Sonnet' to Sirius, otherwise he would tell the young Mr Black about my affections... and how they were not quite as platonic as they should be. Then there was Tuesday in the Common Room! When James had pointedly elbowed me in the ribs one time too many, and Sirius had asked what was going on, oh how embarrassing, and I just ran from the room in a hurry! But then again, who could forget Wednesday? When James had told Sirius I felt unwell from my last transfiguration (in explanation for my quietness, which was actually caused by my anxiety around Sirius), and Sirius Orion Black had _hugged_ me to make me feel better! I melted into that hug... It was wonderful...

I mentally brought myself back to reality, which was me, making my way to the Great Hall, to have some dinner.

As I sat down at the Gryffindor House table, across from Peter who sat next to James, I found myself sighing. I am just too tired to deal with much of anything right now. Mere thoughts of Sirius at the moment made my head swirl and my stomach flutter.

"Hey _Moony_," Said James with a curious slur, "Done the 'deed' yet?" He asked straight-forwardly.

"No." I answered, as though it was the end of the conversation. I really don't want to talk about that right now.

"Well, you had better get a move on." James said nonchalantly, "You have a time limit, I've decided."

My eyes widened with fear.

"That's right," James continued, "Now you have to tell him within the week."

"WHAT?" I spluttered, "There's only three days left in the week!"

"Exactly." Finished James.

I stared at him, _'That dirty bastard...'_ I thought.

"You..." I started threateningly.

"Hey, Sirius!" Piped up Peter as he called across the hall.

I turned around and followed his line of sight, then quickly wiped back around. Sirius is coming over.

I turned around again; this time caught staring at what I saw. It was a sight that took the breath right out of me, especially when James pinched me to make sure I was looking. The sun from a nearby window was angled at Sirius's head, illuminating the back, making him look like he had a halo. He was striding leniently. When he saw me, he kept his eyes locked on mine and made his way to my side.

He took the seat next to mine, and I felt that familiar fluttering in my abdomen.

"Hey, Remmie!" He greeted me with a wink, and I involuntarily swooned.

"H-Hey... Sirius..." I quietly greeted back, with a lame wave of my hand.

Sirius smiled his charming smile at me, and I blushed, and looked down at my plate. All the while thinking happy thoughts to myself, like; _'He said 'hey' to me! He didn't greet anyone else!'_

"Hey Pads." Said James, while looking down the table at Lily instead.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said back.

"So, Padfoot," James said as he turned to face us, "What are your thoughts on Poetry?"

I choked on my Pumpkin Juice, _'NO! JAMES! BAD JAMES!'_ I yelled at him mentally.

Sirius turned to look at me, and I gave a wave of my hand to signify that I was OK.

"Nothing much..." Said Sirius as he gave me one last concerned look, then turned back to face James, "I know I could never write any. I'm too fat."

"For the last time, you are_ not_ fat!" Cried James.

"What are you talking about? I'm practically busting at the sides!" Sirius exclaimed back.

"Whatever," Said James with a rolling of the eyes, and shoving a few forkfuls of chicken into his mouth, and swallowing before he continued; "But you would appreciate it if you got a poem or something from someone that liked you, right?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I choked for the second time._ 'NO! BAD, BAD JAMES! SHUTY UP NOW!'_

"Sure," Said Sirius, "But no one has ever written me any poetry anyway. I'm much too fat."

No one said anything this time around, and I sighed with relief as I realised that was the end of subject.

James looked unsatisfied though, as he pouted, and fought to keep up this line of conversation.

"All right then." James said after a few moments, "What are your thoughts on Love?"

"THAT'S_ IT!_" I accidentally yelled.

Half of the great hall went quite and starred at me.

"Er..." I collect myself, "I mean, I don't feel very hungry. I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. See you guys later."

And I left before anyone could object. Especially Sirius, whose eyes I could feel on my back all the while as I left.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember, I can still make things bad... very bad for our little Remmie. So if you want him to have his happily-ever-after, you'll just have to review.**

**Bwa ha ha!**

**Much Love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


	3. Part 3: In a Special World

* * *

**Not Fat**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Sirius is convinced he is fat. Can Remus, our beloved werewolf, prove him otherwise? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the characters of Harry Potter. This fic is for enjoyment purposes only, not to exploit J.K.Rowling. Do not sue me.**

**A/N: Ok, this is the last part! Part Three! I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far. Now let us see how Sirius reacts to Remmies Sonnet, Shall we?...**

* * *

**Part 3: In a Special World, Were We Belong**

* * *

_'Breath Remus, Breath,'_ Remus told himself, _'This is no big deal... Just walk over to his bag... then place it on top... and walk away...'_

Remus currently stood in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Friday. And Remus had decided that today was the day. Today he would give Sirius the Sonnet, confess his feelings, and hope for the best.

Of course, he wasn't going to give Sirius the Sonnet per say, he was going to leave it on his bad for him to find.

The same bag that currently sat on Sirius' Bed.

Right in front of Remus.

And yet, Remus found he had to brace himself, had to work up the courage to place the piece of parchment on the back-pack, and run to class, leaving Sirius to emerge from the shower after he had left, find the note, read it, and react how he will.

_'What if he freaks out?'_ Remus asked himself, _'Sure, he's gay. But I'm one of his best friends! He's not going to like me, that way. Not to mention that no one is attracted to me...'_

Truth be told, Remus wasn't even sure about his sexual 'preference'. He would never have guessed he was gay, until sometime in third year when he figured out he was in love with Sirius Black, heir to the noble Black family. But he had never again been attracted to anyone else, be them boy or girl. It was always just Sirius.

Remus thought and rethought his actions. _'Should I do it?'_

He had put it off for too long now anyway, and was much to scared that James would blab to Sirius, and ruin everything. Although Remus knew that James was probably all talk, and would never want to ruin the friendship between Sirius and him, he was still scared shitless at the thought of James telling Sirius anything, even if it was by accident.

Remus hands were shaking badly as he finally decided.

He would give it to Sirius.

Right now.

Remus let his hand extend...

Getting closer and closer to the bag on the bed...

Just about to place it on top of the mesh covering...

Almost there...

Placing it right on top...

"Oh, Hey Moony!' Called Sirius suddenly from behind him, fully clothed and ready for the day.

Remus jumped spectacularly, "Sirius!" He exclaimed, frightened.

Sirius gave his low bark-like laugh, "Sorry Mate," he said, "Didn't mean to scare you!"

Remus gave a weak smile at Sirius' beaming face.

"What's that you've got there?" Sirius asked as his eye fell on the folded parchment in Remus' hand. The Sonnet.

"Nothing!" Yelled Remus, a little too loudly, as he pulled it behind his back, and backed away from Sirius.

But he was too late; Sirius got a good look at it.

"But, it's got my name on it!" Sirius reasoned as he tried to grab for it.

Remus sidestepped him, and continued to back away, keeping the Sonnet from Sirius' prying hands.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" He squeaked.

"Yes it does!" Said Sirius, "Come on, Remus, give it_ here_."

Sirius chased after Remus around the Boys Dormitories, trying to snatch the Sonnet from him.

"No, Sirius!" Remus yelled at him, but soon tripped over a stray Potions text book lying on the floor, and landed on his back, with the sonnet a few feet away from him.

Sirius stood above him, as he leaned down... and picked up the Sonnet from the floor.

Remus's only thought? _'Fuck...'_

He watched Sirius as he looked with twinkling eyes at the folded parchment, clearly written in black ink on the outside of the Sonnet was the word:_ 'Sirius'_.

Sirius slowly opened the parchment, as Remus watched from the floor, in a shocked stupor.

Sirius' eyes sparkled as he read the poem;

_'A special world for you and me,_

_A special bond one cannot see,_

_It wraps us up in its cocoon,_

_And holds us fiercely in its womb._

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold,_

_Gently nestling us to the fold,_

_Like silken thread it holds us fast,_

_Bonds like this are meant to last._

_And though at times a thread may break,_

_A new one forms in its wake,_

_To bind us closer and keep us strong,_

_In a special world, where we belong.'_

When Sirius had finished, he re-read the Sonnet again and again. Then, with a glint in his eyes quite unlike Remus had ever seen before, he walked over to the werewolf and offered him a hand to get off of the floor.

Remus looked at the offered hand, and only hesitated for a moment before he took it gently, and Sirius tenderly lifted him up.

When both men seemed to be standing, Remus found he was alarmingly close to Sirius, not barley half-a-foot apart even, but neither moved.

They stared deeply into each others eyes, both of them searching for the answers they desperately needed.

"What's this about?" Asked Sirius softly, as he held up the Sonnet in his left hand.

Remus tore his eyes away to stare at the poem banefully, "I... can... explain?" He tried as he looked helplessly into Sirius deep stormy eyes once again, feeling as though they were consuming him.

Sirius laughed lightly, "I meant, what is this?" He corrected, still speaking in a soft but imploring tone.

"A... confession." Remus admitted as he he looked helplessly at Sirius, begging for any mercy the boy would grant him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus back, and Remus almost jumped with surprise.

"Why didn't you_ tell_ me?" Sirius asked.

"That I loved you?" Remus answered skeptically.

"No," Sirius said, "That you liked boys?"

Remus shook his head, "I don't."

Sirius chuckled, "You like me. I'm a boy. Therefore, you like boys."

"No." Remus said again, "Not boys. Only you."

Sirius smiled warmly at him, "So, you're a Blacksexual?"

"I prefer Siriusexual." Remus replied with his own grin.

Sirius laughed heartily, and tightened his arms around Remus, nuzzling his neck as he asked him;

"Seriously, **(A/N: No pun intended ;))** why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I dunno. Of… you..." Remus' face filled with anguish,"...hating me."

Sirius shook his head fiercly, "I could never hate you."

Remus supplied a small and hopeful smile, "I didn't know that."

"You do now." Sirius said firmly.

"Thank God."

"And how."

Sirius beamed at him as they both felt an unfamiliar pluck at thier heartstrings, one that told them, somewhere with in the last hour, they had begun something wonderful together, that would no doubt stay with them thier entire lives.

Then, as it occurred to Remus, he added as an after thought;

"You're not fat."

Sirius smiled, amused.

"You're not skinny."

"Yes, I am."

"Pfft. Please, werewolf."

"Well, then I take it back. You are a fat-ass."

"Emo-kid."

"Pudgy."

"Pansy."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Lovely."

"Beautiful."

Sirius closed the small distence between them, placing his lips gently on the werewolf's.

They kissed slow, at first. Sirius placed his hands on Remus waist. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and leaned into him, and into the kiss. Remus let out a moan as Sirius' tongue prodded his lips, begging them entry, which he allowed readily. Their kissing soon became more heated, more desperate, as their tongues stroked each other, sucking and licking. Sirius sighed, pressing Remus closer still into his body.

After a few heated minutes, Sirius picked Remus up, who wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist as he was carried back to the larger boys' bed and placed on the sheets. Sirius climbed tenderly on top of him, leaning over the lithe and slender body that was his beautiful werewolf, and brought his lips to Remus' neck, successfully causing the Lycan to moan with delight, and slowly making his way up to Remus' ear, where he stopped and whispered to him, with a low and husky tone;

"You should write more Sonnets."

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! Hope you enjoyed this little three part fic. Did you get the happy ending you wanted? You should all know this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and you should be damn appreciative!**

**Dont forget to R&R now.**

**Just click on the purple box below.**

**Come on... for me?**

**Much love,**

**-Emerald Elf-Slytherin707-**


End file.
